


Then & Now

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, First Kiss, First Meeting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Starbucks, endless amounts of fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's October 20th, 2015, and Dan and Phil celebrate their sixth anniversary together. Little does Dan know, Phil has something exciting in store for him. Meanwhile, it's October 20th, 2015, and it's Dan and Phil's first day together, in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then & Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarrysGlassCloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!   
> I really hope that you like this fic, I spent so much time on it and I think it came out wonderfully.   
> In case you're like, "Josie, your writing is so much worse," that's because it's Sebastian. I'm a ghost writer, sue me.   
> Thanks to Josie for letting me take over your account to post gay fanfiction. You're the best.   
> Follow me [on tumblr](http://www.theaterkidlester.tumblr.com) for my other phandomficexchange fics, to prompt fics, or to reblog my selfies.   
> Enjoy! Merry Christmas!  
> -Seb <3

 

Phil kissed his boyfriend’s neck softly to wake him up. The light pouring through the window made Dan’s sleeping form look divine, cast in a soft, white light. Dan was snoring softly, his hair curly from sleeping on it. His eyelashes fluttered against his eyes at Phil’s movement. “Umph,” he groaned, his accent very pronounced. “Wha’ d’ya wan’?”

“It’s the twentieth of October,” Phil whispered. Dan groaned in reply. “Happy anniversary.”

“Mh,” Dan grunted. Phil laughed softly, wondering if all Dan could do was grunt. “Happy anniversary.”

Phil went back to kissing at his boyfriend’s neck. “Do you remember what you were doing right now, six years ago?”

**October 19th, 2009. 11:59 P.M**

Dan smiled at his boyfriend through a computer screen, as he so often did. It sucked that they lived so far away from each other, but Dan supposed he should be grateful. He would have never had the nerve to speak to Phil in person. Online, he could talk to his idol-turned-boyfriend in a safe space, behind a username. Well, not anymore because-

“You're coming to see me in 3, 2, 1-”

The clock turned to midnight.

Phil smiled at Dan through the screen. “You're coming to see me today!”

Yes, as unreal as it seemed, in just a few hours Dan was going to be with his boyfriend. It seemed like he would never get to be with Phil, until a few weeks ago when Phil had told him his parents would be gone for a week and Dan should take a holiday to see him. It took a few hours of begging, pleading, and a rather long video conference with Phil, but Dan’s mum eventually gave in and he was buying train tickets.

“Yay!” Dan mimicked Phil’s enthusiasm softly.

“Sleepy?” Phil asked. He could always tell things about Dan before the eighteen year old could. He was certain that Phil had some kind of magical powers. Phil just claimed he was observant. Dan nodded in response to the question and Phil laughed. “Go to sleep,” he commanded. “See you soon.”

**October 20th, 2015. 9:30 A.M.**

An anime playing on the television screen, two bowls of cereal in their laps, and their legs tangled together, Phil smiled over at Dan. Dan caught his gaze and smiled back. “What is it that's got you grinning like that?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Phil answered. “It's just that I love you a lot.”

“Mh,” Dan hummed in reply. He laced their fingers together. “I happen to love you too.”

With their hands laced together, an anime on the screen, two bowls of cereal in their laps and their legs tangled together, Dan and Phil turned back to the screen. But not before exchanging a quick smile.

**October 20th, 2015. 9:30 A. M.**

Dan’s hands were sweating. He was fairly certain he might pass out. He felt sick, dizzy and like he might lose his small breakfast. He felt like he was going to wee himself though he had nothing to drink all morning.

He watched breathlessly as the stops slowly trickled down until he was close to Manchester, close to meeting Phil. He was probably going to hurl. He was honestly surprised that he hasn't so far.

The train finally slowed to a stop. The announcement that they had just arrived in Manchester, ‘please watch your step when exiting the train,’ sounded underwater on Dan’s ears. He picked his bag up off the ground, his laptop and enough clothes to get him through the week, before standing.

Dan walked slowly, walking through the doors. Eventually, with a deep sigh, he walked through the doors and was met with a rush of air as he stepped into the station. He bit his lip as he stood among a rush of people, speeding to their jobs or to family. A couple of people banged into him as he looked for his boyfriend, giving him odd looks.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Dan’s waist. “Hi stranger.”

Dan smiled at his boyfriend’s voice, spinning around in his arms to get a good look at him. God, Phil was even more attractive in person, if that was possible. His hair was in front of one eye, but the other was so incredibly blue, piercing into Dan’s in a way that was somehow comforting. He was tall, incredibly tall, and stood with a firm grasp on Dan’s waist. His smile was radiant and contagious, making Dan giggle softly.

Dan collapsed against him. Phil laughed softly before pulling him into a hug. He smelled like vanilla and almonds and something decidedly Phil. Like coming home after a long rehearsal, like a day off when you weren’t expecting it, your best friend laughing at your joke, a long shower. Happiness. Home.

And suddenly, it didn't matter if everyone was giving him weird looks, if people were banging into the couple occasionally, if everyone could see this very public display of affection. He had Phil.

“Hi,” Dan whispered in reply.

**October 20th, 2015. 10:55 A.M.**

“Merry Christmas!”

Dan rolled his eyes as Phil thrust a small, wrapped box into his hands. “Phil,” he said with a soft laugh, taking the box. “It's October.”

“I know,” Phil replied. “But I also knew that you said no anniversary presents.” That was true. In a conversation previous, they had both agreed on no anniversary presents. “Open it!”

“Fine,” Dan said, unwrapping the small box quickly. He took the top off and smiled at the necklace inside. It was a silver chain with the letters ‘d’ and ‘p’ dangling from it, entertained.

“Do you like it?” Phil asked, the excited smile never leaving his face. “I thought it would be a reminder that we’ll always be together.”

“Phil, you utter sap.” Dan reached out and pulled Phil into a hug. “Thank you.”

“I had to, it was too perfect,” Phil defended. He pulled back from the hug and took the necklace from Dan. He turned his boyfriend towards a mirror and carefully put the chain around his neck. “There,” he said once he had clicked the clasp into place. “It suits you.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. “You would say something like that,” he teased.

Phil rolled his eyes in tandem. He leaned forward to kiss Dan’s neck, his boyfriend melting into the sensation. “I'm taking you out to dinner later,” he announced softly.

“Mh,” Dan replied, his voice low. “You spoil me.”

“I’m aware,” Phil answered before returning his affections to Dan’s neck.

**October 20th, 2009. 10:55 P.M.**

Phil had taken Dan to Starbucks for coffee. The barista had come into Phil earlier, but Dan felt his heart swoon as Phil wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing small circles into his hips as he proclaimed, “My boyfriend and I would like..”

And now they were sitting together, across from each other in a booth. Dan watched as Phil took a sip of whatever coffee he had ordered, something gross with a lot of fat. He had a line of cream above his lip and Dan laughed, reaching forward with a napkin to wipe it off. Phil scrunched his nose adorably and Dan felt his heart flutter. “Hey Phil,” he said softly. Phil hummed softly in question, most of his attention focused on the foamy drink in his hands. “Remember this moment.”

Phil smiled widely at him, though Dan figured that he probably had no idea what the eighteen year old meant. “Yeah,” he said, and he reached out to squeeze Dan’s hand. If Dan had been more juvenile, he probably would have mentioned the spark of electricity he felt go right through him. “I will.”

**October 20th, 2015. 12:00 P.M.**

“Starbucks,” Dan said with a laugh as Phil pulled him into the shop. “How corporate of you.”

Phil rolled his eyes, though he had a smile on his face. “Come on, Dan,” he said, turning to his boyfriend in front of the store. “I just really wanted coffee, okay?”

“Fine, fine,” Dan gave in, the smile never leaving his face. Phil looked around quickly before kissing Dan’s cheek. They could never be too careful when it came to fans. All it took was being too comfortable once before they were outed on Tumblr. And that was something that neither of them were ready for, not this early on in their career.

The barista had flirted with Phil, but this time, Dan wasn’t content to sit there and let it happen. He sized up the woman before wrapping an arm around Phil’s waist and holding it there securely, with a soft, “we would like…”

And now they were sitting together, across from each other in a booth that had come to be theirs, “in a premier location,” Dan would say. Phil managed to get foam on his top lip, and Dan laughed, reaching forward to wipe it off. Phil scrunched his nose and Dan felt his heart flutter. “Hey Phil?” Phil hummed in question. “I love you.”

Phil smiled widely at him. “Yeah,” he said, and he reached out to grab Dan’s hand. “I love you too.”

**October 20th, 2009 & 2015\. 7:00 P.M.**

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Phil asked, hand in hand with his boyfriend. The two of them were leaning over a handrail, some firework show going on before them. Dan felt good, the drink in his hands partially to thank, but it was also because of his company. Phil had been so excited to take him to see the fireworks, and Dan couldn’t blame him. They were beautiful.

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Phil asked, hand in hand with his boyfriend. The Manchester Eye had just started its ascent, the two boys trapped inside. Dan nodded wordlessly, a little afraid of the height. Phil seemed to sense this as he squeezed Dan’s hand gently. He forced himself to look up and gasped at the lights. They were shining over all of Manchester. They were beautiful._

“Yeah,” Dan answered, leaning against his boyfriend. He smiled down at Phil. Even after all these years together, he was still the most beautifully radiant person Dan had never met. “Hey,” he said, getting Phil’s attention. “Thank you for this.”

_“Yeah,” Dan replied breathlessly. He bit his lip as he looked up at his boyfriend. If it was possible, he was even more beautiful in person than on the screen. Dan was certain that Phil was the most gorgeous person to ever live. “Hey,” Dan said softly. “Thank you for today.”_

“Hey Dan,” Phil said, turning towards his boyfriend. He paused slightly before continuing. Dan felt his heart flip. “I have to ask you something kind of important, but-” Phil paused. “You can say no-”

_“Hey Dan,” Phil said, once their car had reached the top. Dan took his attention away from the lights to look over at Phil, who was looking at him seriously. “You can say no if you want.”_

Dan laughed nervously, cutting Phil off. “Just ask, you spoon.” He felt his pulse race with nervousness despite his words.

_Dan nodded once and said nothing._

“I love you, so much,” Phil said. Dan nodded slowly. “And you know I love you. These past,” he paused, “god, six years? They’ve been the best years of my life, no doubt. And it wasn’t even because of all of this YouTube stuff. It’s because I’ve had you. We could have been elves in a cardboard box and I would have been the happiness I’ve been.”

“ _I like you, a lot.” Phil said. Dan nodded slowly. “And I think you like me too. And if it’s okay with you, I’d like to be with you for a long time.”_

Phil shook his head with a nervous laugh. “I guess what I’m trying to say is-”

_“And if it’s okay with you-”_

“Will you marry me?”

_“Can I kiss you?”_

“Yes.”

_“Yes.”_

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
